The invention relates to the technical field of surgical instruments for correcting a deformation of the spinal column.
The invention is particularly advantageously for scoliosis correction.
The invention more specifically relates to the basic principle of a correction such as defined in patent application FR1151331 of the applicant.
This patent application mainly relates to a surgical device for correcting a deformation of the spinal column. This device comprises tubular elements capable of being temporarily attached at the level of pedicle screw heads arranged to be connected by an implantable curved rod. At least one rod is intended to be movably inserted into slots of each tubular element to align them in order to correct said column, by translation, tilting, and rotation of the vertebrae, in the three planes of space generally over several vertebrae and directly by acting on the rod inserted into said tubular elements. Each tubular element is designed in such a way that it can be coupled to the outside of the pedicle screw heads. The rod, which is an alignment and handling rod, is capable of acting, as it displaces, on means for simultaneously displacing the curved rod, previously inserted into the slots, towards the pedicle screw heads. Another rod is intended to be coupled to the outside of the aligned tubular elements to enable to remove the alignment and handling rod in order to enable the insertion, into each tubular element, of a member for actuating a nut for fastening the curved rod in each of the pedicle screw heads.